Sakuya Izayoi
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜　咲夜 Izayoi Sakuya) is the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She's the only human living in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her behavior is that of an easygoing person, and her personality can be seen as perfectly elegant. Power and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sakuya Izayoi Age: Hundred of Years Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Human, Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Perfect & Elegant Maid, Maid of the Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery (Is excellent knife thrower, as seen here.), Dagger Proficiency, Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Time Erasure (As seen here, Time Compression (As seen here), Time Stopping, Acceleration & Slowing (As seen here.), Age Manipulation (By accelerating time, she can age objects and beings.), Time Manipulation, Timeline Creation, Time Collapse, Time Infusion, Spatial Manipulation, Spatial Infusion, Chronokinetic Constructs, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects.), Danmaku, Housekeeping Aptitude, Mass Reduction (As shown here.), Forcefield Creation, Knife Manipulation, Knife Creation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Clock Manipulation, Duplication (Via Time Manipulation.), Temporal Duplication, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings.), Distance Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Illusion Creation (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Alternate-Self Summoning (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Universe Level, possibly Universal+ Level (Should've been comparable to Reimu.) Speed: At least MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Faster than Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), possibly Infinite (Implied to exist in Imaginary Time.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe Level, possibly Universal+ Level Stamina: Very High (Fought for an entire day in Perfect Cherry Blossom and continuously in the fighting games.) Range: Extended melee range (Sakuya's knife slashes can reach much further than should be possible.), at least tens of meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Like most incident resolvers in Gensokyo.) Weaknesses: Is unable to properly reverse time and see the future in Gensokyo. Others Standard Equipment: Many Silver Throwing Knives, Cards, and a Silver Pocket Watch that she can also use to stop time. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Time Manipulation': Can manipulate the flow of time, can slow it, accelerate it, erase it, or even stop it. She can also compress the flow of time to make both past and future to exist at the same time, making the same object from different timelines be in many places simultaneously. By doing this, all her attacks will hit the enemy at the same time due to the different timelines existing simultaneously. She can apply her time powers on a smaller, more precise scale on locations and objects. By accelerating time, she can age objects and things, can reverse time to an extent, although this is mostly limited to moving things to where they were before. And by erasing the time of an object, she erases its present and future, essentially erasing it from existence. She can also summon alternate versions of herself from other timelines. As space is linked to time, Sakuya can manipulate space as well she can shrink and increase distances, and through her power, increased the size of the Scarlet Devil Mansion while making it look smaller on the outside. 'Skill Cards' *'Bounce No-Bounce': Can throws a barrage of knives that bounce against the walls and ceiling. *'Close-Up Magic': Can jumps surrounding herself with spinning knives. *'Dancing Star Sword': Can releases a barrage of knives, which float around before shooting at her target. *'Magic Star Sword': Can throws a series of knives forwards, accelerating their speed with her time powers. *'Misdirection': Can throws several knives, which proceed to multiply and fly towards her opponent, trying to catch them from the sides. *'Parallel Brane': Can throws "phantom" knives that manifest themselves one at a time as they move towards her opponent. *'Perfect Maid': Can counters her opponent's next physical attack, surrounding them with knives. *'Propelling Silver': Can surrounds herself with knives, which orbit around her and can be used as a shield. *'Sight of Distant Blade': Can throws knives, and then stops their time to suspend them midair. They'll resume motion after a set amount of time passes, firing towards her target. *'Time Paradox': Can summons another version of herself from a parallel universe. *'Vanishing Everything': Can stops time to "teleport", reappearing elsewhere. 'Spell Cards' *'Buriallusion "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist"': Can throws knives offscreen, which then suddenly shoot out at her target. *'Conjuring "Eternal Meek"': Can rapidly throws a barrage of knives forwards. *'Illusion Sign "Killer Doll"': Can scatters knives in a circle around her, suspending them in the air for a moment before they shoot at her target. *'Light Speed "C. Ricochet"': Can throws knives at high speeds, appearing as faded illusions that injure her opponent after a short lag. *'"Sakuya's World"': Can completely stops time around her. *'Silver Sign "Silver Bound"': Can launches bouncing knives in every direction. *'Speed Sign "Luminous Ricochet"': Can throws a single high-speed knife that bounces around at high speeds for quite a while without losing power. *'Time Sign "Imaginary Vertical Time"': Can stops time to throw a set of knives, which leave trails caused by time lag that proceed to surround her enemy. *'Time Sign "Perfect Square"': Can slows down time around her to slow down her opponents so she can easily outpace them. *'Time Sign "Sakuya's Special Stopwatch"': Can throws out several time suspension fields around her, freezing those within in time. *'Watch "Luna Dial"': Can throws her stopwatch, which freezes her opponent in time if it lands. *'Wound Sign "Inscribe Red Soul"': Can slashes her opponent to pieces with a rapid series of knife slashes, expanding her range with them as she does so. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Maids Category:Loyal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Clock Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Age Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healing Users